Famous First Edition Vol 1 F-5
| NextIssue = | Editor1_1 = E. Nelson Bridwell | Editor1_2 = Whitney Ellsworth | Editor2_1 = E. Nelson Bridwell | Editor2_2 = Whitney Ellsworth | Editor3_1 = E. Nelson Bridwell | Editor3_2 = Whitney Ellsworth | Editor4_1 = E. Nelson Bridwell | Editor4_2 = Whitney Ellsworth | Editor5_1 = E. Nelson Bridwell | Editor5_2 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer1_1 = Bill Finger | Writer2_1 = Bill Finger | Writer3_1 = Bill Finger | Writer4_1 = Bill Finger | Writer5_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler1_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler1_2 = Sheldon Moldoff | Penciler2_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler2_2 = Jerry Robinson | Penciler3_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler3_2 = Jerry Robinson | Penciler4_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler4_2 = Jerry Robinson | Penciler5_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler5_2 = Jerry Robinson | Inker1_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker3_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker4_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker5_1 = Jerry Robinson | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Legend of the Batman - Who He is, and How he Came to Be | StoryTitle2 = The Joker | StoryTitle3 = The Giants of Hugo Strange | StoryTitle4 = The Cat | StoryTitle5 = The Joker Returns | Synopsis1 = Origin Of The Batman Fifteen years ago, a mugger named Joe Chill accosts Thomas and Martha Wayne and their young son Bruce. He shoots Thomas and Martha and leaves Bruce to survive. Bruce vows to avenge his parents and spends the following years developing his mind and body. One evening, while sitting in his father's study, a huge bat flies into the window. Believing it to be an omen, Bruce decides to drape himself in the trappings of a bat, and thus the Batman is born. | Synopsis2 = Batman and Robin must fight against the Joker, who first begins his reign of terror. | Synopsis3 = | Synopsis4 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * :* :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Brute Nelson Other Characters: * Drake * Henry Claridge * Jay Wylde Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Denny Travers * Doctor Wallace * Martha Travers * Roger Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * Luxury cruise ship | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Edgar Martin Locations: * * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue reprints in it's entirety. * Batman chronologically appeared last in . His actual last appearance was in . He appears next in . * Hugo Strange appeared last in . He appears next in . * James Gordon (Earth-Two) chronologically appeared last in . He appears next in . * This issue features the first appearance of the Joker. The Joker makes a chronologically earlier appearance as the Red Hood as revealed in flashback in . He appears next in . * This issue is the first appearance of Catwoman. She makes a chronologically earlier appearance in and . She appears next in . * Robin chronologically appeared last in . His actual last appearance was in . He appears next in . * "The Giants of Hugo Strange" is also known as "Professor Hugo Strange and the Monters". * The asylum featured in "The Giants of Hugo Strange" is never identified as Arkham Asylum, however it is safe to assume that it exists as the Earth-Two counterpart to the moderately famous mental health facility. | Trivia = * This issue includes a two-page filler strip by Paul Gustavson entitled Major Bigsbee an' Bots. This story is also reprinted in . * This issue includes a feature-text biography on Bob Kane, as written by editor Whitney Ellsworth. * This issue includes a two-page text story by George Shute and Raymond Perry entitled "Two Aces". This story is reprinted in . * This issue includes a two-page humor strip by Ted Raye entitled "Ginger Snap". Ted Raye is a pen named occasionally used by Bob Kane. * This issue includes a one-page "Fast Facts" feature by George Papp. * The Catwoman is referred to only as the Cat in this issue. * The tagline to The Joker story for this reprint is "Once Again a Master Criminal Stalks the City Streets - A Criminal Weaving a Web of Death About Him?" * The tagline to The Giants of Hugo Strange story for this reprint is "While an Innocent Metropolis Sleeps, Little Does it Realize That Huge, Terrifying Man-Monsters Shall Soon Stalk the Streets!" * The tagline to The Cat story for this reprint is "Among the Guests Walks a Young Steward". * The tagline to The Return of the Joker for this reprint is "Once Again That Harlequin of Hate...the Joker...Brings Grinning Death to a Terrified People." Reprints * "The Legend of the Batman - Who He is, and How he Came to Be" was originally printed in . The splash page introducing this story was reprinted from . This story is also reprinted in and Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, Volume 1. * "The Joker" is also reprinted in Batman From the 30s to the 70s, and Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, Volume 1. * "The Giants of Hugo Strange" is also reprinted in The Greatest Batman Stories Ever Told, , Batman Chronicles, Volume 1 and Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, Volume 1. * "The Cat" is also reprinted in Batman Chronicles, Volume 1, and Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, Volume 1. * "The Joker Returns" is also reprinted in Batman Chronicles, Volume 1, and Batman: The Dark Knight Archives, Volume 1. | Recommended = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Batman cover art gallery * Batman image gallery * Batman quotes page * Catwoman image gallery * Hugo Strange appearances list * Joker image gallery * Joker quotes page * Robin image gallery * Robin quotes page | Links = * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Batman article at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Batman article at Supermanica * Catwoman article at Wikipedia * Catwoman article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Joker article at Wikipedia * Joker article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Joker article at Supermanica * Joker appearances index at Mike's Amazing World of DC * Robin article at Wikipedia * Robin article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Robin article at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Robin article at Supermanica * Batman series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * Famous First Edition series index at the Grand Comics Database (additional information) * Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics (additional information) }} Category:Reprints